


Embrace

by Wilderulz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Ficlet, Illustrated, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, my first fic ever posted.. wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderulz/pseuds/Wilderulz
Summary: a tiny ficlet about two gods who share one night a year in each others arms(with art drawn by me)





	Embrace

 

 

 

The village elder would tell stories of the two gods who, during that time of year when the barrier between their separate lands was at its thinnest, would meet and spend a night in each others embrace.

She has supposedly seen these two ancient forces dancing in each others arms, moving like the very air through the dense forest, lost in their love for each other. Only when dawn comes are they compelled to separate from each other and return to their respective realms, the silver haired form soaring radiantly toward their land in the frigid north while the raven haired one gracefully retreats to their home in the temperate south.

The sadness between them at their departure is evident, but there is still an air of hope surrounding them, a knowledge that there will come a time next year when they can share their dance once again amongst the lush greenery of the forest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted before so yayyyy i just wrote this small idea for my piece, but its made me want to write more so i might work on something longer? (even if i'm not the best writer whatever gotta start somewhere lol)
> 
> Its also here on my art blog (i do Yuri on Ice fanart and more):  
> http://tsukistudios.tumblr.com/


End file.
